The Brave One
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Cassie and Rachel find out Sandy's secret, they are worried, but know that she is very brave. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**A big thank you to guestsurprise who wrote this story and for wishing me a Happy Birthday. Thank you so much, Amigo!**

**Cassie and Sandy belong to guestsurprise and I only own Rachel, Sasha, and the Grant Mansion and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**The Brave One**

Cassie came in the house clearly upset. She just learned that her best friend Sandy was the niece of one of the Forever Knights. Sandy knew that Cassie had some kind of connection with the aliens, but she promised never to tell because they were great friends. Sandy knew that Cassie and Gena would never hurt her, but she would never visit the Grant Mansion because she felt uncomfortable with Rachel, Sasha, and the aliens. Not exactly afraid, but she didn't feel like they would accept her because of who her family was. In addition, her uncle hated her. They used her for experiments and now her DNA had been altered; in her alien form she turned dark blue with bright white hair and her eyes were yellow and she had the power to control weather.

"Don't be afraid! Rachel and Sasha would accept you," Cassie said.

"Listen! I'm happy Rachel and the others at the Grant Mansion adopted you; but no one would ever adopt me because of who I am," Sandy replied. Sandy didn't know that the aliens lived at the mansion. All she knew was that a few aliens were seemingly around when Rachel was nearby. She didn't know who they were exactly.

"Rachel and Sasha are the best aunts anyone could ask for and Gena and Red are awesome parents," Cassie smiled.

"I never could understand why you call your new dad, Red. Where's he from?"

"Oh uh…far, far away…," Cassie smiled. Sandy felt comfortable enough to tell her about the Forever Knights, but Cassie was sworn to secrecy in terms of never telling anyone about the Grant Mansion being a home for aliens.

"Well, I'm happy for you; but not everyone has happy endings Cassie. I'm just destined to do what I do. I am supposed to hunt aliens, but I never do because I wouldn't want anyone to do that to me," Sandy said quietly. Suddenly, Rachel's car pulled up and Rachel got out. She leaned on the car and smiled at Sandy, but Sandy was nervous.

"Hello Sandy…how are you?"

"I'm fine, Ms. Jocklin."

"Would you like to come over for some pizza?" Rachel offered. She knew that pizza was Sandy's favorite because Cassie said so. Sandy politely declined and then they heard a loud screeching of metal. Rachel and everyone turned in shock to see a man jump out of the car and yell to Sandy.

"Go into your other form! It's battle time!" He yelled. It was her uncle. Rachel and Cassie stood shocked as Sandy then transformed into her alien-like form and followed the man. Sandy then turned one more time to say bye and then she jumped in the car.

"Sandy is an alien?!" Rachel said shocked.

"Well…she has alien DNA now that her uncle and the Forever Knights altered her DNA," Cassie said. Once she explained about Sandy's uncle and what happened to her, Rachel understood.

"So she's not afraid of us, but she is just avoiding me because she doesn't think that I will accept her," Rachel said in understanding. Cassie nodded.

"I see…well, tomorrow after school I want you to bring Sandy to the area right before you get to the mansion. I will be waiting," Rachel smiled. Cassie nodded and smiled as she prepared to go home with her aunt.

* * *

_The next day…_

Sandy had a few scars on her face and she looked like she was in pain. Cassie saw that her arm was bandaged and she was looking like she had a lack of sleep.

"Sandy?! What happened?!"

"We were chasing a Conductoid. I helped him escape and my uncle punished me," Sandy said. "But don't worry; I'm alright."

"No you're not! I can tell you need another family and someone to take care of you!"

"Don't worry about me! I am fine!" Sandy said quickly. Cassie now knew why Rachel wanted Sandy to come to the mansion; she wanted to see what was happening for herself. After school, Rachel heard the girls approaching and then she came out from behind a tree. Sandy's eyes widened in surprise and she tried to back up, but Rachel kept coming closer.

"Sandy I would like you to come in and have some food," Rachel smiled. Sandy tried to back up, but Rachel gently backed her up against a tree and put both hands on each side of her to keep her from going anywhere.

"Ms. Jocklin, I would love to come in but…I…uh…"

"Sandy where did you get those scars?"

"I fell down yesterday…"

"They weren't there when I saw you yesterday," Rachel said as she cocked a curious brow. She then ran her hands gently over the wound and Sandy winced in pain.

"Easy, Sandy…," Rachel said softly.

"Rachel? Rachel…where are you?" Sasha called out. Rachel still kept her eyes fixed on the young girl in front of her, making sure she did not try to escape.

"P-please, I do need to be going…" Sandy said; she felt her change getting ready to happen. When she got nervous, scared, or excited, she would change into her alien form. Rachel studied the girl and knew that Sandy was being abused.

"Sandy…do you need a place to stay?"

"Ms. Jocklin, I know that you have a kind heart, but I'm fine! You've taken in so many women and kids in already."

"How did you know that?" Cassie asked.

"Because some of the kids go to my school and they keep mentioning how great the mansion is," Sandy smiled. Rachel then turned when she heard Sasha getting closer. When she turned back around Sandy had transformed and then flew up into the sky on a cloud she formed with her weather powers.

"Sandy!" Rachel called.

"Don't worry, Ms. Jocklin; I'll be fine," Sandy called back. Rachel, Cassie, and Sasha could only stare as Sandy flew away into the sky.

"This isn't over…," Rachel said softly. She knew that Sandy was a brave girl, but Sandy refused to admit that she needed help.

"Will she be alright, Rachel?" Cassie asked.

"Yes, sweetie; don't worry. She will be fine," Rachel said as they all stared at Sandy flying away.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it! ;)**

**To guestsurpise: Thank you! :) I enjoyed it very much.**

**To everyone else, please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
